Avian Emotions
by Sweet4sweets
Summary: This takes place about 6 years after Nevermore. Max's emotions start acting funny after certain events occur causing changes to happen. Will the changes be good or bad? Will they effect the flock? Also can Max and the flock really live on the island with no worry of a threat? Or is the threat an unknown predator studying its prey? The story is way better than the summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters all rights go to James Patterson

Hello everyone, I'm Maximum Ride. You may know me from my book series because your such a dedicated reader if you are thank you SO much for reading it,it makes a HUGE difference. As for those of you who haven't let me introduce myself. I'm not your average teenager, I don't wear tons of makeup, I don't go to college or gossip. I'm what some would call... special. I'm only 98% human, the other 2% is avian DNA and as a result of that I have wings and special abilities. Now how we got that DNA... some scientists did some illegal experimenting on us and tried to take over the world, you know the usual mad scientist stuff. Luckily yours truly stopped them and saved the world. Now you may be wondering am I alone? No there are others like me. There is Angel, a mind reader/controller and the youngest of the flock she is now 12; then there's Gazzy a boy who's gas coming from either end is toxic and can knock anyone unconscious, he is Angel's big brother and the second youngest of the flock, he is now 14; then there's Nudge a motor mouth who can move metal with her mind, and she is now 17; then there's Iggy a blind guy who specializes in bombs, explosives and anything to do with fire (why? because he is great at it), he is an amazing chef and he can feel colors (weird right?), he is now 20 (the same age as me). Then there's Fang, my right hand man, best friend, and soul mate, his ability is that he can turn completely invisible whenever he wants to (that gets really annoying sometimes). He is the strong but silent type, and we've been dating for 6 years. My ability is super speed, I can travel faster than the speed of sound. Now that we have introductions out of the way... it's time for the real story to begin.

**(A/N: I will try to post more chapters ASAP until then please read and review thanks a bunch!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sunshine",said Fang. He decided to surprise POV by waking me up and serving me breakfast in bed. "What's all this for a special occasion of some sort"? It was our 6 year anniversary today and I wanted to make sure he remembered it. "Why yes it is darling it's our 6 year anniversary, you didn't think I would forget it did you"? "Of course not, I was just testing you to make sure. "So what do you have planned for us today"? "Hmm I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach, then have dinner for two in your tree house. Sound good"? "Yeah sounds good to me. Ok now get out so I can change into my swim suit then we can go". He made a fake pouty face but said,"ok but not before this..." he kissed me and then left. I decided to wear a black bikini with a hot pink swim cover up and a black towel. I put my hair in a pony tail and headed towards the beach.

**Fang's POV**

Once I left Max's room I went ahead and changed into my swim trunks and got my clothes ready for later on tonight. I bought a black suit and a midnight blue tie. I put Max's anniversary gift in the pants pocket. "She's going to love it". Dr. Martinez AKA Max's mom came in and told me. "You think so"? "I know so". was the one who helped me pick out the gift. "Ok well I better get to the beach Max is waiting on me". "Ok well goodnight" then she left. After that I got my blue towel and headed towards the beach.

**A/N: hmm... what do you think that gift will be? ;-) ok I promise I will update as much as I can as long as you review thanks in advance. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Fang" I'd been sitting here for about 5 minutes when he came. "Hey Max" he took out his towel and sat down next to me. "You look amazing". Isn't he sweet he complimented me. Wait when did I get so mushy? "Thanks so do you" "so are you ready to go swimming" "Yeah lets go, race you"! Of course I won, you know because I have super speed). So for the next hour we swam together, played games like Marco Polo (he cheated), underwater hide and seek (not recommended for people without gills), and underwater tag (of course he could never catch me. Hello girl with super speed over here). After that we got out of the water. "Man my wings feel horrible wet" "well duh they were made for the air not the water. Here grab onto my hand". He grabbed it and then I flew us to Japan and back in about 10 seconds (wow I was getting faster. I think that was a new personal record). "There now they're dry" "please warn me before you do that next time" "OK Fang" such a baby "Now that we're dry lets go get dressed for dinner K"? "K see you in 30 minutes" "30 minutes? Don't you mean 10 minutes"? "No I mean 30 minutes. I have to shower, then get dressed, and then put on my makeup. Now if you wan't me to be on time I have to go". And on that note I left to go get ready.

**A/N:Sorry for all of these short chapters. I think I might have caught Max's short chapter writing skills. Something really important is about to happen! Hint:it involves Max's anniversary present ;-). Don't forget to read and review I really want to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks so much I promise to update as often as possible. Until next time...**


End file.
